


[Podfic of] It Really Is Sublime (Oh Honey, So Sublime)

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:28:47] Author's Summary: Inspired by Bye Bye Birdie, in which Frankie is a teen idol, Gerard is his manager, and Spencer is not a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] It Really Is Sublime (Oh Honey, So Sublime)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Really Is Sublime (Oh Honey, So Sublime)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217842) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> I have a great personal fondness for Bye Bye Birdie. I think what mwestbelle did here with Spencer and Frank and Gerard was inspired and made for a delightfully lovely fic on multiple levels. It was such a pleasure to read it and I am so pleased to get to dedicate this reading to paraka as she enters the bandom phase of her life <3

**Length**  28:47

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/It%20Really%20Is%20Sublime%20Oh%20Honey%20So%20Sublime.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/It%20Really%20Is%20Sublime%20\(Oh%20Honey,%20So%20Sublime\).m4b) (right-click save)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was recorded as a part of [Idol: An AI Podfic Anthology a.k.a. The Sooper Sekrit Paraka Podfic Projekt](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/33124.html) as organised by fire_juggler for paraka's 5-year podfic anniversary. The entire project, all ~6.5 hours of 21 AI (+1 Bandom) podfics by 21 podficcers can be found at the link.


End file.
